


What did I say?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: You were absolutely right.





	What did I say?

Our tale begins in Dedalus Diggle's bedroom during the summer holidays after his last year at Hogwarts. His boyfriend Amos Diggory has just met his parents.

Amos smiled. "I'm surprised that they loved me so much."

Dedalus asked, "What did I say, Am?"

Amos said, "That they'd love me."

Dedalus grinned. "And they do."

Amos beamed, "Not as much as I love you though, Ded."

Dedalus smirked. "No funny business under my parent's roof I'm afraid, but we can do whatever you like once we find our own place."

Amos laughed. "I would never do what you just suggested here. I can't wait til we have our very own place though."


End file.
